An Unexpected Surprise
by silentfyre
Summary: Anya has been feeling ill lately and she's about to get the surprise of her life
1. Chapter 1

2 Years after the end of the war.

Anya was in the bathroom of the apartment that she shared with Marcus on Azura It was early, and she was bent over the toilet throwing her guts up. Marcus slowly awoke to the sound of his beloved vomiting. Not again, he thought as this had been happening all week. He was worried about her as she'd been sick every day this week. He got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, you ok?" Stupid question he thought to himself.

Anya had stopped now and looked up at him. "Yeah. I think that's all of it"

"Anya, I'm worried about you, you need to go and see the doctor"

"Oh it's probably just a bug"

"Anya please. You don't ever get sick like this. Please go and see Doctor Hayman"

Anya sighed. "Ok I will. For you"

"Thank you. Now, how about you get back into bed, and I'll bring you some breakfast, if you can manage it" he offered

"Mmm that sounds lovely"

Marcus stroked her back gently, then made his way to the kitchen.

Anya got up, had a drink of water. She looked at herself in the mirror. _"Hope I feel better soon" _

Marcus made Anya some bacon and eggs. Food supplies had improved vastly over the last two years. He never would have believed three years ago that he'd be making bacon and eggs again one day. He took the breakfast into the bedroom with a glass of orange juice. Anya thanked him, then managed to eat most of it, leaving one piece of bacon that Marcus soon finished off. Soon after she'd eaten, she fell asleep. Marcus watched her for a bit and smiled. He hoped she was ok, she meant everything to him and he loved her so much. He left her to sleep so he could go find Dr Hayman. The island had come a long way since the end of the war. Not quite like Jacinto was before and during the war due to limited resources, but a long way none the less. The main focus was food and medical supplies. With rebuilding civilisation they needed to keep people alive. They had utilised a medical centre here on Azura, which is were anyone with any medical expertise worked, including Dr Hayman. She was the chief medical doctor of the Cog, and chief of medicine at Jacinto Medical centre. So Marcus certainly trusted her. He made his way to the medical centre and asked for her. She was with a patient so he had to wait for a while. He couldn't help but worry about Anya. They hadn't survived an 18 year war for her just to get sick. When the doc was free Marcus explained Anya's symptoms to her. She said she would visit her at home to make it easier for her. She also told him not to worry too much. It could be anything. He thanked her and left. When he got back, Anya was fast asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her as she looked so peaceful and she probably needed her rest. He laid down beside her on the bed and soon drifted off as well.

Anya awoke feeling a little better. Marcus was fast asleep beside her. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She was so glad she had him. He'd been so sweet since she had been ill. He really had taken care of her. He woke up, surprised that he'd fallen asleep.

"You fell asleep"

"Mmm I guess I did" he replied sleepily.

"Did you speak to the doctor" she asked.

"I did. She's going to come and see you this afternoon"

"That soon. Well at least we can find out what the hell is wrong with me"

"Anya. I'm sure it will be fine" he said as he pulled her in for a hug. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That'll be the doc" Marcus said as he went to answer the door. Anya felt a bit nervous, she couldn't even remember the last time she was sick. Marcus and Anya greeted her and they all sat in the lounge of their small apartment.

"So Anya" she began. "Why don't you tell me some of your symptoms" the doctor asked.

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot. Also I've been feeling really tired lately"

"Anything else?"

"Um, I've been going to the bathroom a lot more than usual as well"

She listened making some notes as Anya was talking.

"Well, it sounds like you've just picked up a bug. But to be safe, I'd better take a urine sample" She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small container. She handed it to Anya.

"I will go and do my thing then" Anya said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"So, you don't think it's anything too serious" Marcus asked

"I don't think so, but I just need to do a couple of tests"

Marcus nodded. She could sense his concern.

"Don't worry too much Marcus. It could be as simple as adjusting to a new life. Since the end of the war it's been hard for everyone to adjust"

"Tell me about it" he replied.

Anya emerged from the bathroom and passed the container back to the doctor.

"I'm going to do some tests on this, and I will come back tomorrow to let you know the results. Try not to worry Anya, and get some rest. That goes for you to Marcus"

"We will doctor. Thank you" Anya said as she showed her out. Marcus pulled Anya in for a hug and stroked her hair.  
"Whatever is is Anya, I'm here for you ok"

"Yeah. I know you are sweetheart. It's so silly worrying. It's probably just a bug like the doc said"

"Yeah, probably" he said, even though he feared the worse.

Marcus had a restless night that night. He couldn't help but worry about what the doctor might say tomorrow. Anya was sleeping like a baby. He watched her for a while and eventually drifted off him self. He awoke early the next morning to the sound of Anya throwing up again. His heart sank. He hoped that after such a good night sleep she would be feeling better now. He made his way to the bathroom. He gently rubbed her back as she was sick. When she was finally finished he grabbed her a glass of water. She sipped it slowly.

"How you feeling"

"Like crap" she replied. "Sorry, just feeling a little moody this morning"

"That's ok. I'd be moody to if I'd been throwing up. Do you want me to stay at home with you today?"

"No that ok Marcus. You've already taken two days off. And you promised Hoffman that you would help him and the others out today"

"I guess. I mean, civilisation is not gonna rebuild it self I guess. But I'm coming home at lunchtime cos I wanna know what the doctor said, ok?"

"Ok"

After breakfast he kissed her goodbye and made his way to 'work'

Anya tried to relax but nervously waited for the doctor. She just wanted all this to be over and to feel ok again. She'd much rather be out there helping everyone else, not at home sick. She wondered what Marcus was up to, she'd much rather be out there with him. She knew he'd rather she was at home resting. She was shaken from her thoughts with a knock at the door. She opened it to see Doctor Hayman on the other side. She invited her in and they sat down in the lounge again.

"So Anya, I will get straight to the point. But before I do can I just ask what time of day have you been sick the most"

"I usually just throw up in the mornings" Anya replied.

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Anya. There's nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly healthy"

"Then why do I feel so bad"

"Anya, You're pregnant"

* * *

**I am going to write another chapter. And yes I know in the books Anya is infertile but that's why it's an unexpected surprise**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anya was in shock as to what she'd just heard. She was completely speechless.

"You ok?" the doctor asked. "Not the news you expected is it"  
"Pregnent. I don't understand. How can I be pregnant. I'm infertile"

"Well, apparently you're not Anya. Defienetly not"  
"But I. . I was. I was told from quite a young age"

"It does happen Anya. Sometimes women who think they're infertile end up getting pregnant"  
"But . . how"

"One of lifes mysteries I guess"

All Anya could think of now was how Marcus would react. Since they'd been together, as far as Marcus was concerened, she wasn't able to have children. What if he wanted to break up because he didn't want kids. What if she ended up a single mother, trying to raise a child alone, in a post apocolyptic world. As if the Doctor knew what she was thinking, she said

"I'm sure he'll be fine Anya. He really cares for you and he will stick by you"

Anya smiled. "I hope you're right"

They spoke a bit more about the coming months and check up appointments that were needed. When they had discussed all they wanted to discuss, Anya made her way back to her apartment and nervously waitied for Marcus to come back for lunch as he'd promised. She fell asleep on the couch and was starttled when he walked through the door. She'd never felt so nervous in her life. Marcus greeted her with a hug and a kiss.

"So, what did the doctor say" he asked, feeling rather nervous.

"Um. I think you better sit down Marcus"  
As soon as she said that, he was filled with dread. _"Oh God what's wrong" _He thought

"Ok" he said as calmly as he could. They both sat down on the couch. Anya had no idea how he would react, and it scared her.

"Ok" she began. "The thing is um . ."

"Anya, what ever it is, we can deal with it together" he said pulling her into a hug. As he pulled away he could see tears in her eyes

"Anya, please don't cry" he said as he pulled her back into the hug. "Just tell me, is it bad news"

"Depends how you look at it I guess" she said, tears still in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Anya knew she had to just spit it out. She'd kept him in suspence long enough

"Marcus, I'm pregnant"

Marcus felt just as shocked as Anya did when she got the news. She couldn't read his expression though, it just seemed blank. Then, a smile grudually spread across his lips. She hadn't seen him smile that much in years. He then pulled her close, completely relieved that she was going to be ok, and overwhelmed with the news that he was going to be a father. Anya closed her eyes with relief that he was happy with the news. It made her realise that she was happy about it as well. Her tears continued to flow but they were ones of joy

"So" Anya began. You're happy about this.

"Of course I am Anya. Why wouldn't I be"  
"I guess I never really knew if you ever wanted kids. I thought that you may not want to be with me anymore" she sobbed

Marcus looked at her. He gently wiped away her tears with his large hand.

"Anya, I would never leave you. For any reason. I love you"

"So you are ok with this?"

"Yes. Shocked, amazed but I'm ok. Were gonna be parents Anya. So I'm going to work extra hard to make sure that this world is one worth living in. For our child, and for us"

Anya smiled at him. She knew they were going to be ok.

"I have a question though" he said as he held her.

"What's that"

"How? I thought you were infertile"

"So did I. But I guess I'm not after all"

They continued to talk for a while. He forgot all about going back to work. They spoke about what sex the baby may be, they spoke about names, they spoke abou the future and all sorts. They were only interrupted when Hoffman called Marcus on his radio.

"Where the hell are you Fenix!" his voice was loud enough for Anya to hear.

"Sorry sir, I got held up. I've just found out some pretty big news"

"Well, unless you're getting married or having a baby, that's no excuse for not showing up this afternoon"

Marcus didn't want to tell him the news over the radio.

"I can't make it this afternoon sir, but I will explain later"

"Well, it better be a good explination"

"Trust me, it is"

"You don't have to stay with me all afternoon Marcus" Anya said.

"Yes I do. You're my top priority now. You come first now Anya"

She smiled at him. He was already making this whole thing a whole lot easier.

* * *

**I will continue this soon. **


End file.
